The present application relates generally to wireless communication devices having relatively movable housing portions and, more particularly, to a hinge mechanism for connecting the relatively movable housing portions.
Wireless communications devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and the like, frequently have two housing portions that are relatively moveable. For example, a common cell phone design is a so-called clamshell design, with a “flip” having a speaker and a display, and a base portion having a keypad and a microphone. The flip portion is connected to a base portion via a hinge. The flip portion rotates via the hinge between a closed position disposed proximate the base section in an overlying configuration and an open position where the flip and base are aligned end to end, similar to an open clamshell.
A variety of hinge mechanisms are available for connecting the two housings portions. Most, if not all hinges, generally include a device that yieldingly resists movement of the housings between the open and closed positions. For example, hinges that pivotably connect the two housings of a cellular telephone may include corresponding detents associated with each of the housings. The detents contact each other as the user pivots the housings between open and closed positions. This contact resists the pivoting motion, but yields when the user applies a proper amount of force. The detents also function to maintain the housings in the open and closed positions. Other hinges may include one or more springs that resist the pivoting motion of the housings. Once the user applies a proper amount of force, the springs yield to permit the housings to move to the open and closed positions.
For clamshell-type phones, the construction of the hinge is an important design consideration to provide mechanical strength and durability while maintaining a size small enough to fit into increasingly smaller housings. Additionally, the hinge affects how easily the user can open and close the phone. Often, the user has only one hand unencumbered when using the phone. Opening the flip may prove to be problematic because it may require the user to wedge a finger under an edge of the flip to pry it open. The user may find it difficult to hold the phone in one hand and simultaneously open it.